


The Tables, Ever Turning

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Arguments, Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, That oh duh moment, resolved emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Two months after the plantation, just as James is about to sail for England with Thomas, he comes across the one person that changed everything...





	The Tables, Ever Turning

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I was trying to write something fluffy? It got a bit more wrought with feelings instead.
> 
> I didn't really set it up, it just sort of starts right off so sorry if there's any confusion. :) Just imagine they got in a fight and this is just the crux of it.

"Fuck you!" Silver shouted, throwing the vase hard. Flint didn't even flinch as it shattered against the wall, right next to his head.   
  
"You walked away, don't blame me for this," Flint snapped. "This is of your making."  
  
"I had no choice!"  
  
"You had every choice!" Flint shouted, rounding on Silver. "You could have stayed!"  
  
"You're saying you wouldn't have just killed me?" Silver demanded. "I ended you, and you wanted me to stay?"  
  
"Of course I did! I loved you!"  
  
The room was filled with silence, thick and heavy as they stared at one another.   
  
With a fierce growl Silver crossed the room, swifter than any man with one leg should be able to move, and crushed his mouth to Flint's, kissing him desperately. Flint gripped his upper arms, tugging him close as he returned the kiss hungrily.   
  
"I couldn't have you continue the way you were," Silver said softly as he drew away. "You would have destroyed us all."  
  
"Destroyed you, you mean," Flint said sadly and Silver shook his head.  
  
"I don't matter in all this, but you would have destroyed yourself. I couldn't live with that."   
  
"Why?" Flint asked, his thumbs tracing the swell of Silver's cheeks,   
  
"Don't you see? I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I'm not sure I've ever loved anyone before I loved you," Silver admitted softly.   
  
"I never would have expected," Flint said softly. "All that time you were working against me..."  
  
"I didn't want to see you destroy yourself. I wanted to see this come to a resolution where no one was killed, where no one was harmed. It's already far too late for that, but if I could just save you...then maybe my life would mean something."  
  
"You think your life is meaningless?" Flint asked, surprised, pushing Silver back to see his whole face. Silver hadn't let go of him, or moved to step back, and Flint wouldn't have let him if he tried. He held tight to his former quartermaster, one hand cupping his jaw and the other sliding into his hair, wrapping the curls around his fingers carefully.  
  
"I grew up in a poor house, then an orphanage, ran away when I was twelve, murdered when I was fourteen, came to the Americas when I was seventeen. I lost three sisters, a mother, a brother. I lost everyone before I even knew how to pick a pocket. I stole the greatest treasure in the Caribbean out from under the nose of the most feared pirate captain ever to sail the seas and then I fell in love with him. It's a tragedy worthy of one of your damn books," Silver muttered, tears rolling down his cheeks, caught by Flint's thumbs as he pulled Silver closer.   
  
"Life is a tragedy, but that doesn't make it meaningless. You're not meaningless, I wouldn't be here but for you, so many times over I've almost lost count. You challenged me, you pulled me from the sea, you broke me, and then you put me back together. You gave me back the one thing I had lost that had ever given my life purpose, then you took away the second thing."  
  
Silver glanced up at Flint, confusion in his eyes. Flint smiled, drawing him closer and kissing him softly.   
  
"You," he whispered. "You gave Thomas back to me, the love of my life, but then you took away the piller that had held me up for the last three years and left me adrift again, in a new place with a man I haven't seen in ten years. We've come a long way, but I thought...I thought I would never see you again. And it tore me apart."  
  
"What does that even mean," Silver sobbed, burying his face against Flint's shoulder.   
  
"Stay, don't go back. Come with me, come back to England with me. With both of us," Flint said softly.   
  
"Are you sure you want me?" Silver laughed, his cheeks wet with fresh tears.  
  
"I want nothing more," Flint said quietly, drawing Silver close and kissing him softly, again and again, a small press of lips, over and over until Silver began to smile. Flint slowly deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping out to slowly trace Silver's lips, smiling when Silver moaned softly under him, his mouth falling open and his tongue darting out to meet Flint's.   
  
"I want you, do not doubt that. Never doubt that," Flint whispered against Silver's lips, arms wrapping around his back. "We may have had our differences, but that has never stopped me from loving you. And it never will."  
  
"This is ridiculous" Silver laughed against him. "The most feared man in the Caribbean and a one legged pirate king. What a pair we make."  
  
"Strange pairs," Flint chuckled. "They perhaps make the best pairs."  
  
"I suppose all we can do is try," Silver chuckled. "I love you, James."  
  
"And I love you, John Silver," Flint grinned.


End file.
